There is a demand for energy efficient commercial lighting fixtures and luminaires that provide a combination of lighting qualities (e.g., operating cost, color rendering, uniformity of lighting, etc.) comparable to or better than conventional incandescent or fluorescent lighting fixtures. LEDs already exhibit excellent qualities for commercial applications, including long life, high energy efficiency and satisfactory to good color rendering. However, commercial applications have generally required a multitude of individual LEDs, each of which is associated with an individual lens element or lens portion of a composite optical element having a plurality of integrally formed individual lens portions. The cost of molding articles is highly dependent on the number of features that need to be incorporated into a mold die to produce a shaped article. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a multiple LED optical element having an improved geometry that reduces the cost of molding the optical elements and consequently reduces the overall cost of LED lighting fixtures and luminaires, thereby promoting conversion to more energy efficient LED lighting in various commercial applications, such as warehouses, supermarkets, home improvement stores, and other so called “big-box stores.”